


The Neverland Curse

by Niana



Series: Neverland's Curse [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette and Félenette at first, ChloNath is also added later, Disney Peter Pan AU, F/F, F/M, Lukanette in the sequel, M/M, Nathaniel and Marc are partners, Neverland is cursed, then Adrigami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: The hero of Neverland, Adrien Agreste, has decided to whisk away Marinette and her friends to Neverland and into a war he and his fellow Miraculous heroes are at war with Hawkmoth and his army of akumitized villains. While in Neverland, Marinette can't help but wonder; what is Neverland and the origin of the curse on such a wonderful land? Will Marinette be able to get her and her friends back home in Paris before the Neverland curse claims them as well?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lê Chiến Kim & Ondine, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Neverland's Curse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645954
Kudos: 5





	The Neverland Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I've thought about this AU sometime ago and had come up with some different details to use for Peter Pan such as the fact of Neverland actually being cursed. The origins will be revealed in a future chapter. For now, this may start off as an Adrienette story, but later on Adrien will start to be with Kagami and Lukanette will be in the sequel. For now, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Story of Neverland

**The second star to the right**

**Shines in the night for you**

**To tell you that the dreams you plan**

**Really can come true**

**The second star to the right**

**Shines with a light so rare**

**And if it’s Neverland you need**

**Its light will lead you there**

**Twinkle, twinkle little star**

**So we’ll know where you are**

**Gleaming in the skies above**

**Lead us to the land**

**We dream of**

**And when our journey is through**

**Each time we say**

**Good night**

**We’ll thank the little star that shines**

**The second from**

**The right**

_ All of this has happened before many a time. And it all will happen once again. But this time it had happened in the bright city of Paris. It had happened at a bakery owned by the Dupain-Cheng family, the Boulangerie Patisserie, that stands by the Collège Françoise Dupont. And Adrien Agreste had chosen this particular home because one resident believes in him. There was Mrs. Sabine Cheng. _

In one window, a short Chinese woman approaches her vanity as she hums to herself, wearing a simple yet elegant gown that her daughter had made herself. “Tom, dear, hurry. We must not be late to Mayor Bourgeois’ party at the Grand Hotel, you know.”

_ Sabine Cheng is a loving wife and mother of the family and owns the family bakery along with her husband. She believes that Adrien Agreste is a spirit of youth. However, with Mr. Tom Dupain… _ ”Sabine, if I can’t find my cufflinks, we won’t be going to the party. And if we don’t go, the Mayor will never allow me to cater for any future events. Then that would slow down business.”  _ Well, Tom Dupain is a good man to his family and a kind business man, but he never puts too much focus on Adrien Agreste. _

_ The girls, Marinette’s group of best friends, truly believe that Adrien Agreste is a real person, for he and his band of Miraculous Warriors along with Félix and his group the Quantic Kids were the heroes in their small plays. _ At the moment as they are having a sleepover, Alya, Alix and Chloé pretend to be Adrien, his cousin Félix and their sworn enemy Hawkmoth and are having a duel. “Blast you, brats!” Chloé exclaims, acting as Hawkmoth.

Teamed up together as the Agreste cousins, Alya and Alix fend off Chloé's attacks, Sabrina, Ondine, Mylene, Juleka and Rose being the audience. “Take that!” Alix as Félix exclaims.

“Give up, Hawkmoth? Give up?” Alya as Adrien asks as the two near victory before Chloé swipes her feet at them in order for them to lose their balance.

“Never! I’ll teach you to cut off my hand!” Chloé exclaims as she shows them her hook in her right hand.

Then they hear a soft giggle. “No, Chloé. It was his left hand.” Marinette reminds her just as she carries the refreshment tray out of the room to get more drinks and snacks for the girls.

Fixing her small error, Chloé then says, “I always get this detail mixed up. Thanks, Mari.”

_ Marinette, Tom and Sabine’s creative daughter, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Adrien Agreste and all of his grand adventures as Chat Noir.  _ Marinette then sighs. “Oh, Tikki. Do we have to take that disgusting tonic?” she asks her kwami as she carefully uses magic to carry the tray with the tonic, some glasses of water and a few spoons for the girls to have before they went to bed tonight.  _ Tikki, Marinette’s kwami, kept her beliefs to herself. _

__ After setting the new tray on the table, Tikki gets to work on making sure the girls are comfortable for the night. “Take that!” Alix and Alya say as the three carry on with their play.

“Insolent boys! I’ll slash you both to ribbons!” Chloé knocks their weapons out of their hands and chases them about, the audience keeping their legs and feet tucked in to avoid tripping them.

“And we’ll cut you to pieces.” Alya replies. Then the trio found themselves a bit dizzy from running around the large room with them bumping into each other at once, knocking off Alya’s glasses. Finding them, Alya says to her friends, “Careful girls, my glasses.”

“Sorry about that, Alya.” Once they had regained their composure, the three get back to their play.

“You’ll never leave this place alive!”

“Oh yes, we will.”

As Tikki prepares the tonic, the girls put an end to their play with Adrien and Felix delivering the final blow to Hawkmoth. Tom then enters the room to see their act come to an end with the audience applauding for the performance. “Having fun, girls?” Tom asks as he goes over to a dresser to find what he needs.

“Oh, hello, sir.” all of the girls greet the man.

“Have any of you seen my cufflinks?” Tom asks since they weren’t in any of the drawers.

“We borrowed them for our play to have as treasure.” Alix explains as Odine takes them out and hands them over.

“Thank you. Now then, Marinette.” Tom calls for his daughter just as she returns with the refreshments, handing each of her friends a refilled glass and the snacks right on the floor.

“You called, father?” But before he could say anything, Marinette then saw Sabine enter the room, looking absolutely stunning in the dress she had sewed herself for her. “Oh, mom! You look amazing in the dress!”

“Thank you, dear. This had turned out perfectly.” Sabine hugs her daughter who is very proud of her work.

Tom then clears his throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Marinette, I need a word with you.” Once she stood before him, Tom then gave her a serious look. “Haven’t I warned you about stuffing your friends’ heads with those silly stories.”

“But they’re not.” Marinette says in defense, all of her friends soon standing beside her.

“They are, Marinette. They are nothing but childish gibberish!” Tom proclaims. “You know full well that there is no such thing as Adrien Agreste and this Neverland.”

“Tom,” Sabine says as she gently holds his shoulder, “Don’t you think you’re being too harsh on her.”

“No, she’s not a child. She’s well on her way to a fashion career. It’s time to put an end to the stories.”

“Father!” Marinette exclaims.

“Tom!” Sabine can’t believe him.

“What?!” Alix and Chloé question him with Alya speechless.

“No!” Ondine and Sebrina beg him not to with Juleka and Rose gasp. Tikki becomes afraid of Tom’s anger, so the kwami hides behind Marinette.

“I mean it! Young lady, you need to keep your focus on your future. You can still hang out with your friends but no more of these fantasy stories. That’s my final word on the matter.” Tom then leaves the room to finish getting ready, leaving his daughter disheartened as she collapses to her knees and her friends comfort her.


End file.
